hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kupale (episode)
Kupale (Defender) is the 17th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-O investigates the murder of a man dressed as a Hawaiian NaKoa warrior found dead at a jungle near the site of a historical war reenactment. Plot Steve McGarrett returns from an excursion with his girlfriend, Catherine Rollins. As this happens, the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force investigate the death of Brandon Koruba, a local shipbuilder. Koruba participated in a historical war re-enactment and the team soon discover that Koruba was being targeted by a fundamental environmentalist group after he was planning to introduce a ferry that would apparently damage the eco-systems of the Hawaiian waters. When Five-0 arrests the leader of the group, his defense lawyer reveals that Koruba actually backed out of the project after realizing the pollution threat. By then the team shifts priorities to Koruba's business partner, who was set to lose money after the project was pulled. After finding the evidence, they arrest him before Koruba's wife could kill him in revenge. Meanwhile, Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams argue about Danny's apprehension to introducing Grace to his girlfriend Gabrielle Asano. Notes * Danny saves a criminal by diving in to the water and pulling him out. Proving he can swim and rescue someone. Quotes (Steve comes home from reserve drill to a house where the smoke detector is going off) Danny Williams: Hey. What are you doing? You're not supposed to be home till tomorrow. Steve McGarrett: What the hell is going on? (runs to get the fire extinguisher and into the kitchen) Danny Williams: No, nothing. It's fine. No, no, no. Steve. Hey, hey. No, no, hey, hey! Hey! (Steve puts out a small kitchen fire) Danny Williams: Please don't...Great. You killed my frittata. Steve McGarrett: I put it out of its misery. Danny Williams: All right, (Steve opens a window) I was just about to do that. Okay? Steve McGarrett: Frittata? (Slaps the smoke alarm on his way back out the kitchen shutting it off) Danny Williams: Grace had a spinach frittata the other day for brunch. She really enjoyed it, so I was gonna make her one. I was going to surprise her. You have aneurysm face. Why? Steve McGarrett: (looking around the living room) What happened to my house? Danny Williams: Oh, this. Okay, well, this is gonna be clean. You see, I have a very intricate pile system going here. Steve McGarrett: You have a pile system? Do me a favor, remind me your pile system the next time I ask you to house-sit, okay? Just.. (dog barking) Wha?.. (dog barks) The dog's here? Danny Williams: Yeah, you like... Steve McGarrett: What? You brought the dog? Danny Williams: Well, I didn't, I didn't mean to bring the dog, okay? Rachel called me last-minute. She had to leave town, so I had to dog-sit. Don't worry about it, I'm I'm gonna change the sheets immediately. I was actually planning on doing it Steve McGarrett: You let the dog .. you let the dog sleep in my bed? Danny Williams: Well, the couch does not fit the two of us, and that's where I like to sleep, as you know. So.. How was your vacation with Catherine on the battleship? Steve McGarrett: It wasn't a vacation, Danny, it was a week's worth of A.T., and it was on a, uh, it was on an aircraft carrier. (Steve's cellphone rings) It's a.. they're different boats. Yeah. Dr. Max Bergman: Gentlemen, welcome to early Polynesia Hawaii. Danny Williams: This guy better have some underwear under that loincloth. Chin Ho Kelly: Hawaiians call that a Malo. Danny Williams: I call it an invitation to chafing. Steve McGarrett: All right, why's he dressed like a Koa? Dr. Max Bergman: Well, it's quite the mystery. His tattoos are genuine, as are the articles of clothing. Wormholes notwithstanding, it's as if our Hawaiian warrior just appeared from some other time period. Steve McGarrett: So what was that all about? Danny Williams: What was what all about? Steve McGarrett: Well, I know Grace wasn't sick last weekend. Danny Williams: Uh, yes, she was. You calling me a liar? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. I mean, you do a thing when you lie. Danny Williams: I do a thing. What thing do I do? Steve McGarrett: You're doing it now. Danny Williams: You mean sitting here having a conversation - that thing? Steve McGarrett: You're a squinter, you squint. Danny Williams: Oh, I'm a squinter? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Okay, well, if you haven't noticed, the sun is blasting me in my face all the time. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: See, where I come from, they got a break from that sort of torture. They are called clouds, weather. Steve McGarrett: Oh. Danny Williams: Here we don't have that so much, you see. Steve McGarrett: Right, see, now you're avoiding. Danny Williams: I'm not avoiding anything. Steve McGarrett: I know Grace wasn't sick last weekend because you guys went to the zoo. Remember, you told me about the zoo. I'm just wondering why you lied. You don't have to tell me if y... I'm just wondering; it's weird. Danny Williams: Okay, would you shut up, please, okay? It's not like it was premeditated. I was put on the spot. I just want to make sure that things are good between Gabby and I before I introduce her to my daughter. Why don't you understand that? That doesn't make sense to you? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, yeah, I do understand. When's that gonna be, when Grace is 30? You guys have been dating for three months. Don't you think it's time they met? Danny Williams: Three months is not a long time. Steve McGarrett: Three months is like a lifetime for a kid. Don't you want Grace to know that you're happy? You're her daddy. Danny Williams: Hey, I am happy. Steve McGarrett: You're never happy. Danny Williams: I'm happy when I'm not around you. Steve McGarrett: That's a lie, too. You love me. Okay, you know what I think it is? I think this is less about you protecting Gracie and more about you protecting yourself. Danny Williams: Oh, right, I forgot, because you're an expert on relationships. You're married with kids, you know everything, so let me ask you a question, genius: okay, what happens when Grace gets attached and things don't work out between me and Gabby, huh? Or what happens when things do work out between Gabby and I and then Grace doesn't like her? Then what, then what do I do? Steve McGarrett: Let me ask you a question: how you gonna know if you don't try? Danny Williams: What happens if you shut up and let me run my own camp, and I'll introduce them when I feel like it's the right time? How about that? (Steve's cellphone rings) Steve McGarrett: Can you hold on for a second, please? Danny Williams: Sure. Danny Williams: Very subtle, buddy. I mean, who would have thought - tear gas grenade down the skylight? Oh, yeah, yeah, you. Steve McGarrett: It was either that or you cook one of your frittatas, Danny. You know what I mean? Danny Williams: (laughs) That's, that's good. Steve McGarrett: What's this I hear about you inviting people to the Hilton on Friday night? Danny Williams: You sound surprised. Steve McGarrett: Well, when I heard that you, uh, you offered to pay the tab, yeah, I was, I was surprised. Danny Williams: Ah, well, you heard right. Steve McGarrett: Okay, you gonna conveniently forget your wallet on Friday night? Danny Williams: No, that is your move. Steve McGarrett: That is my move, you're right (Danny looking over at Grace and Gabby on the beach from the table in the restaurant where his ohana is) Steve McGarrett: Will you relax? She's right there. Danny Williams: I'm completely fine! Steve McGarrett: She's right there. Danny! Danny Williams: I'm completely fine! Steve McGarrett: You did good, buddy. He did good! Kamekona: You did real good. You picked a controlled environment, reduced expectation and pressure for all three of you. Good job. Danny Williams: Thank you. Thanks. Steve McGarrett: Listen to me. Go over there. Danny Williams: This is my controlled environment, okay? Not yours. Huh? Steve McGarrett: (Steve motions like he is zipping his lips) Not a word. Not a word. I'm-I'm done. Danny Williams: Now I feel like going over there, okay? Under my own, uh, you know, what have you. (Danny gets up to join Grace and Gabby on the beach) Trivia * Kimee Balmilero's first appearance in this episode as Allison, but later in next season she recently played as Dr. Noelani Cunha. * Danny does not wear a tie in this episode. |- |Megan Koruba |Erin Cardillo |The wife of the murder victim. |- |Creed's Attorney |Richard Portnow |Kevin Creed's lawyer. |- |Chelesa |Jessica Hoffman |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Kevin Creed |Kaiwi Lyman |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Allison |Kimee Balmilero |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Tony Denis |Patrick Fabian |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Seth Burgess |Apolo Ohno |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Shaun |Shane Victorino |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)